


love to give

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+ sentence prompt, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Oneshot, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompts, not max or rafael from the books sorry, note the plus sign, someone leaves a baby on their doorstep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: A baby is left on the Lightwood-Bane doorstep.





	love to give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarosewood23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunarosewood23).



> wasn’t sure if this was for 3+ sentence fics or not but honestly the only way i’m getting it done any time soon is if it is, so i went ahead and did that lol
> 
> and oh i get you on that fluff thing dude mmm don’t worry i gotchu fam. also bonus i’m almost done with a oneshot i impulsively wrote in the long drive i just had and it’s fluffy as fuck.

 

 

Magnus and Alec had been happily married and living together for nearly twenty years, and Alec hadn’t aged a day in most of that time. It was domestic bliss, really.

They’d been thinking about having children for years, now, but it never seemed like the right time. They both wanted it--although it was hard to get him to talk about it, Alec knew Magnus had always wanted to be a father. He also knew that despite his husband’s worries on what kind of parent he would be (especially with the childhood he’d had) Magnus was a natural and would make an excellent parent.

Not to mention Alec had practically raised his own siblings, and he had little doubt they could raise a child together, schedules and jobs aside. It would be hard work, but it would be worth it.

Which is why when they accidentally acquired a baby, possibly for good, he wasn’t too worried about whether they’d be able to care for her.

They’d both been woken in the middle of the night by a knock at the door--a  _loud_ knock, accompanied by wailing.

They’d rushed to the door and when Magnus had thrown it open, Alec close behind him...

They’d been met by nothing. Just empty air and the cries of a child.

They looked down, and there she was.

A baby, eyes wide and brown, with a soft little tail curling around herself.

A warlock. There was a note tucked into the basket.

They had quickly brought the child inside, closing the door and sitting together on the couch. Magnus summoned a bottle of formula and fed the baby as Alec read the note aloud. 

_Her name is Celia. I’ve heard of how you treat those you take in--please take care of her. I can’t._

There was no signature. 

Magnus didn’t bother tracking the note for now--whoever had left this had been desperate. And if this was what he thought it was--a mundane woman, giving up her warlock child--then it was likely she had been through a horrible experience, much like his own mother had.

For now, little Celia needed care. And they were going to give it to her.

 

Celia Lightwood-Bane would grow up in a loving home, with parents who adored her and each other.

Her dad and papa were the best parents she could have asked for, raising her to eventually be a strong and independent woman who would no doubt take the world by storm.

And one day, she may even meet her biological mother, talk to her, learn her story. 

 

But for now, she was a baby in a crib (newly and hastily summoned by Magnus in the nursery he’d created only a few hours ago) who was peacefully asleep.

She didn’t know it yet, but she had a hell of a life ahead of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i.... don’t know exactly what this lol?? but look.... malec would be such great parents okay. they’d be the fuckign best.
> 
> also, disclaimer: i don’t really hang about babies that much?? i’m sure they’re fine, but i don’t have one and i’ve never been around one longer than like ten minutes. i know they’re heavy and wrinkly and they kind of look like gremlins--cute and ugly at the same time. so. don’t take this as a “how to baby” guide or anything. i know literally zero things about babies. i’m sorry 
> 
> look “accidental baby acquisition” is the funniest fucking trope name ever when asking my mom about babies in a fruitless attempt to glean knowledge for background in this she asked why the fuck i wanted to know and i muttered something about prompts and accidental baby acquisition and she was like accidental baby _WHAT-NOW_
> 
> almost titled this "the tail of celia" lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> **also bonus scene that??? didn’t happen where i wanted it to??? so here it is now instead:**
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus held the baby in his arms, gently bouncing on the balls of his feet, soothing her to sleep. 
> 
> Alec watched him fondly, seeing how Magnus looked at their daughter.
> 
> They’d only just officially adopted her, but it felt like she had been a Lightwood-Bane forever. 
> 
> She was already so big, it seemed--certainly much bigger than the small, fragile child that had been left on their doorstep. 
> 
> She was happy and healthy, and also very  _loud._
> 
> But they wouldn’t change anything for the world.


End file.
